Velkan Summers
Velkan Summers (b. December 28, 2031) is a mutant, a Witch-Darklighter hybrid, a perfect vampire and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of White Tiger and Elisa Kincaid, and the grandson of the Black Panther, Anna Valerious and Mercury. He is a member of Generation X. Velkan is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Valerious family and the Kincaid family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Velkan is an Omega-level mutant. Velkan Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Velkan Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, he was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He can also resurrect himself after death. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage: He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. '' *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Velkan had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes him the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; he and the Phoenix itself have stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: AA cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Velkan’s body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Hellion is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Velkan can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Velkan dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Velkan's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Velkan has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. As Velkan grew up, his strength increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Velkan can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. Velkan is also the descendant of Vlad Tepes III aka Dracula, which means that he is granted the superhuman speed of a vampire. This speed is added to his mutant powered speed, which makes him almost faster than his grandfather, Zacha. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Velkan´s highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Velkan's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Velkan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his feline form, he had the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Velkan' metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. As he is a vampire, he´s healing factor works faster than others, even faster than his Zacha's. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Velkan possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Velkan sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations, when he has learned to control his vampire powers, Velkan will be able to turn his canines into even more lethal weapons. Malleable Bio-Mercury Form: Velkan has the ability to shift into a non-toxic liquid mercury form. His form allows him to alter his shape by collapsing into a featureless mass; extending blades from his skin, or molding himself into different forms. His ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. His liquid mercury form is non-organic. *''Self-Sustenance:'' When in his mercury form, Velkan is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' He is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in his mercury form. *''Molecular Adhesion:'' The ability to cling to solid surfaces and move his body at will even without overt locomotive features. *''Enhanced Durability:'' When Velkan’s transforms into liquid mercury his skin, bone and muscles becomes stronger and harder than humans; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *''Magical Resistance:'' He is very hard to magically detect, influence, or harm. Cryokinesis:'Velkan can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. Velkan has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Velkan is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Velkan is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Velkan’s powers are so vast that it extends down to the molecular level make, to the point he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought, he can with a thought freeze the flow of blood to the brain like someone as powerful as Emma Frost and reverse the process with no side effects, and even evaporate someone into nothingness and reverse the process. He has even shown that his powers are so great over molecular make up, that he is able to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, to the point he can prevent superhumans such as Sunfire even accessing/using their powers with a thought. Powers as a Vampire '''Vampirism:'As Velkan is a descendant of the Vampire Lord, Dracula, he is a vampire himself. He has all of the abilities a vampire has, but he doesn’t have any of their weaknesses, which makes him a so called “perfect vampire”. Velkan is also a vampire hunter, which has allowed him to develop his powers in other ways. He, like all vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. (This rarely happens, as Velkan is against turning others into vampires.) *Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Velkan possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special heritage as a mutant/vampire, Velkan can lift about 50 tons under optimum conditions. With the exception of Dracula, Velkan is one of the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. *Superhuman Speed:'' Velkan is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than any vampire. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Velkan's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Drew's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Drew's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Velkan is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human or mutant. Velkan can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs, but he may learn how to do this. *''Immortality:'' Velkan, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases with the exception being that he doesn’t need to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Velkan’ power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. Unlike other vampires who can be killed by sunlight and with a stake in its heart, Velkan is immune to these methods. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Drew has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Hypnotism:'' Velkan is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Prince of Vampires, Velkan can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *''Shapeshifting:'' Velkan is able to shape shift into bats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *''Sorcery:'' Velkan has inherited his ancestor’s skills as a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *''Weather Manipulation:'' He has considerable control over the elements and weather. *''Mind Control:'' A person bitten by Velkan is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Powers as a Witch/Darklighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Darklighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Darklighter Powers: *''Dark Orbing:'¨' The ability to teleport in black orbs. '' *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Velkan possesses this due to the fact he is half-darklighter. Abilities as a Ninja Velkan’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to her interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy, but also his speed and cool in battle (being one of the fastest persons in Konoha). Because of this, Velkan was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu and taijutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Velkan has been noted to have a natural affinity for ninjutsu and taijutsu, but also genjutsu thanks to his training with his father. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Velkan’ disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. Velkan is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He was taught Chidori by his father. '''Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first training session, Velkan discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. His chakra control became a focal point of Velkan' fighting style, as it helped him to concentrate chakra to his hands and fingers to enhance his scratches and giving the ability to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch, but to also to spread his chakra around in his body like Roxas, Zacha and Kiba Inuzuka. Most of Velkan’s techniques are collaboration jutsu along with his companion (?); but he's also able to make a perfect synchronization with his teammates as seen during his fight against Akatsuki where he works perfectly with T.K. He also likes to use some ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of (?); smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack. Speed & Agility: Velkan is one of the fastest persons in Konoha, mostly with his feet movements, but also with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that Inobi, who is very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. He is adept in a form of taijutsu in which the moves resemble capoiera or breakdancing. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Velkan possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Velkan can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Velkan stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound, a feat that impresses Kakashi, and with which he replied that all the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Velkan can turn Midnight into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Velkan possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Velkan Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Velkan is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Velkan has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Alex) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Roxas Summers, grandson of Zacha Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Velkan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Velkan holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Velkan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Velkan is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and inese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Velkan is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Strength Level Class 50-75; He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Velkan has piercing light blue eyes with fair skin. He has a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. Julian has three known tattoos; the Crest of Friendship on his right wrist, the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder and a script on the left side of his chest. *'Hair:' Velkan has relatively short black hair, which is usually in a messy fashion. He has very light facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Velkan carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Velkan carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Velkan purchased a 12" birch wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2042. Category:Generation X Members Category:Romanian Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Darklighters Category:Wizards Category:Vampires Category:Perfect Vampires Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Valerious family Category:Dracula family Category:Kincaid family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Cryokinetics Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Storm Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2031 Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Romanians Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Cyclops Category:Shapeshifters Category:Royalty